Closer Than You Think
by koolkat136
Summary: First we were partners, and now we're in eachothers bodies! Percy and Annabeth have been at eachothers throats since forever, and to make it even worse they have English class together. The two are partnered together for their class field trip and they get into an argument in front of an Aphrodite stature, the ground shakes and that's it right? Think again.


**ANNABETH**

We've known each other since we were twelve. And since we've been 12 i've always wanted to hit him in his smug face. What it is that made me feel this way? I don't know. It could be the fact that when he first moved here he shaved my dog, or the time he popped a hole in my blow up pool, or maybe the time stuck his gum in my hair, or maybe when he broke my trampoline.

I have many reasons on why I despise him and being stuck in the same homeroom as him since the 7th grade was an absolute living hell. What was even worse was that we were in the same English Myth class, being that was my only regular class despite being in AP everything. English class for the dyslexic? Yea, I'd rather sit through a four hour lecture from my step-mom.

Hmm, what was even worse than that? Being partnered with him for the field trip we're taking tomorrow. The universe must hate me, I know. I have less luck than a child of Zeus. When I found out yesterday it felt like the world shattered from underneath me and I was falling into an endless chasm of death and suffering. Okay, maybe I'm over-exaggerating, but it really sucked when I found out.

I was sitting in my last period Myth class talking to my friend Piper when our teacher, Mr. Brunner, decided to give us our partners for the field trip to the museum. We've been studying Greek Mythology lately (Athena is my favorite) so he decided to take our class on a field trip to 'widen our education' or so he says. In my personal opinion I think the universe is just saying fuck you to me.

"Now, I know you wanted to pick your own partners, but as an educator who has been doing this for quite a few years I've come to learn that when my students pick their own partners it's more talk and less work, so I've picked them for you," he announced to the class which caused a collective groan.

"Now, now they're not _that _bad," he reassured which didn't help considering everyone was glaring at him. He pulled out his list from his tweed jacket and began reading it off to the class.

"Piper you're with Kurt," he said and I looked at Piper with an apologetic face and she returned with a sheepish grin. I wish I could save her, I really do. My poor friend got stuck with the guy who wears a #meninst hoodie and constantly has his hand down his pants. Why? I don't know I guess it's a guy thing, if any of you want to explain why, that would be great. Nothing could be worse than being with Kurt he is a live walking sample of a fuckboy, but I have a feeling being with Piper for a whole day will set him straight.

Mr. Brunner continued reading out the list of partners and I quietly listened to who I would have to deal with for the whole day, but no one would be as bad as being with _him_.

"Macy you're with Michael, Grace and Shelby, Kathryn and Sierra, Percy you're with Annabeth, and Sean an-"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed standing up and interrupting . He looked up from his list like random outbursts like this was very common thing to occur in his class.

"Miss Chase, please sit down. If there is anything you need to discuss we can do it after class," he said nonchalantly. A few people in the class snickered as I sat back down in my seat. I looked over at Percy Jackson himself and he winked at me with a cocky grin on his face. I groaned and buried my head in my arms in response just wanting this day to be over with already.

Yea, just my luck I'd be stuck with the worst human being on this whole planet. HAHAHA REAL FUNNY UNIVERSE. Seriously, the big guy, or gal, or guys and gals upstairs must really like watching me be put through horrible traumatic experiences because that's what this whole field trip is going to turn out to.

After Mr. Brunner finished reading off the list he gave out a worksheet on the greek gods and went back to his desk. Piper moved all her stuff to the desk next to mine as I hastily wrote my name on the top of the paper and began matching things gods with their definitions.

"How are ya holding up?" She asked pulling her worksheet out and writing her name at the top. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"That bad, huh?" she inquired scribbling down answers. I looked up at her with my face full of discomfort.

"Pipes, I'd rather drink a gallon of bleach at this point," I admitted to her sourly. She laughed at my over exaggeration and gave me a small smile.

"Come one, he can't be that bad," she defended him which caused me to muster up and give her the dirtiest look I could manage.

"Not that bad?" I asked her in frustration. "Do you know how much of a prick he really is?" I asked her getting louder with each word.

"Shhh, you need to be quieter," she scolded me while looking around hoping I didn't attract any unwanted attention. "And yea, you're right I do know how much of an ass he is," she admitted rolling her eyes. "Can't you make it through one day with him?" she asked hopefully.

"No, absolutely not," I immediately answered.

"Then I don't know what to tell you, Annie," she sighed in frustration jotting down more answers on her worksheet.

"Well, if you find me jumping off the empire state building, you know why" I replied dryly. I began writing down more answers on my worksheet when a ball of paper hit my side and fell to the floor. I looked up and looked over to where it came from and it was none other than Percy Jackson himself. He gave me a wave and smirked as I bent down to grab the ball of paper. I uncrumpled it and on the inside I found his messy handwriting.

_Can't wait until Friday partner ;)_

I crumpled up the paper once again and made eye contact with Percy. I then continued to throw the paper ball on the ground and stomp on it while keeping eye contact with him. He winked at me and turned back to his worksheet.

Piper sighed and picked up the paper ball from under my desk and threw it away.

"I saw you staring at eachother, I just wasn't sure if that was sexual tension or murderous rage," she teased and I glared at her.

"Rage, defiantly rage," I responded to her. How could she think there was sexual tension? I mean just _look _at him. Okay, I have looked at him and he's pretty attractive, but that's not a free pass to be a douche canoe!

"Whatever you say," she said in a sing-song voice while packing her stuff up. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by the bell signaling class was over.

"Save that for tomorrow," she said with a wink while running out of the door.

* * *

**It's been absolutely forever since I've written Percy Jackson anything and I felt motivated to do so because I decided to re-read all the books. I don't know where this is going to go, sorry the characters are a bit OOC but it'll be better next chapter. which i'll start writing right now. Reviews? thanks dudes!**


End file.
